<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>孤岛 by TheLunatic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297849">孤岛</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic'>TheLunatic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:33:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pieck/Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>孤岛</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>注意到吉克，是在他举报自己的父母之后。</p><p>当然，在此之前她也和吉克打过照面，维持着友好而生疏的“伙伴”情谊，那个金色头发的漂亮少年，大概因为年龄比他们大一些，高出一截的个子总是很显眼，但在遇到她的时候，他总是有些慌张地弯下脊背，带着几分讨好和不知所措的笑容喊她“皮克小姐”。我们都是训练生，没必要用敬称吧，她这样说过。但金发的少年总是讷讷地笑笑说，抱歉，而下次依然如故。她明白，那是对她永远排在考核榜前三的成绩的敬畏，和一点努力掩藏的羡慕。虽然有着年龄的优势，但吉克总是吊车尾，她看得到，但并不很在意。</p><p>皮克的消息一向很灵通，没等复权派被遣送乐园她就知道了吉克举报父母的事，她很难想象这是那个一直沉默腼腆的吊车尾少年会做出的事情。</p><p>第二天的训练吉克准时出现了，像是没发生过任何事一样平静。而同伴们看他的目光似乎都带上了恐惧和惊异，没有人敢问起这件事，大家都和他保持着谨慎而微妙的距离。</p><p>今天的长跑训练格外漫长，皮克到达终点后坐在夕阳里慢慢喝着水。“皮克，帮我去训练场看看，”教官说，“如果还有人没跑完，让他们不要跑了。”</p><p>皮克回到训练场，只剩下零零落落的几个人在跑道上痛苦万分地挪动着脚步，她走到一个个人身边，告诉他们可以去休息了。</p><p>“莱纳，回去吧。”皮克拦住好像要喘不过气来的少年，“教官说可以不用跑了。”</p><p>“皮克……”他颓然停下脚步，好像被扔上岸的鱼一样张大了嘴巴，汗水从他身上滚下一瞬间就打湿了脚下的土地，“我……我真的好没用……”</p><p>“没那回事。”她轻轻拍了拍对方的肩膀，“慢慢来，我们还有时间。”</p><p>莱纳摇摇晃晃地走回去之后，皮克把目光投向了最后一个人，他明明应该看到她了，可还是在远处的跑道上，很慢地继续跑着。</p><p>“吉克。”她喊着他的名字走过去，“不要再跑了，教官说可以回去了。”</p><p>他好像没有听见一样，继续向前。</p><p>“吉克。”她跑了两步，追上他。</p><p>“还有一圈。”他咬着牙回答。</p><p>“没关系的。”她怔了一下，“你已经跑不动了吧。”</p><p>他不再回答，只是闷头向前，跑得很慢，让人怀疑他下一步就要摔倒一样，皮克在后面望着他的身影，过了一会，摇摇头，跟上他的脚步。</p><p>“喏，水。”当吉克终于停下，扑通跪倒在跑道上时，皮克将自己的水壶递过去。</p><p>“谢谢……没关系吗，皮克小姐？”他犹豫了一下，问。</p><p>“没关系。”她摇摇头，“以及，叫我皮克就好。”</p><p>“好……皮克……”他第一次没有反对，接过了她的水壶，往嘴里灌了几口水。</p><p>“为什么这么坚持？”她问，“以前你并不会这样。”</p><p>“你注意过我吗？”他有些意外地问。</p><p>“不，没有特别注意过。”皮克回答。</p><p>“不愧是皮克，好像什么都知道呢。”他的眼睛里又流露出那种羡慕的神色，“我想，我不能再像原来一样软弱了，我必须要拼尽全力，我必须要继承巨人之力。”</p><p>“为什么呢？”皮克问，“为了谁呢？”一直以来，她能看得出，吉克其实并不那么想继承巨人。</p><p>在这里的几乎每一个人，都背负家人的期待或是责任，不然，又有谁会愿意为了成为只有十三年寿命的战争工具而拼死竞争呢？可吉克已经没有父母家人了。</p><p>“为了我自己。”他微微地笑起来，那种腼腆和慌乱的神色似乎从他身上逐渐淡去，变成某种她也看不明白的决心和悲凉。</p><p>吉克的成绩在一次次训练中慢慢提高，波尔克他们开玩笑的时候，说莱纳现在要变成真正的吊车尾了。</p><p>“那家伙怎么回事啊，突然就像不要命一样训练。”波尔克说，“有次我半夜起来，还看到他在外面做俯卧撑，差点把我吓死！”</p><p>“可能是因为，突然失去了父母吧……”马塞尔说。</p><p>“怎么可能，不是他自己举报的吗？”波尔克不服气地嚷起来。</p><p>“小声一点。”贝尔托特有些担心地四下望了望。</p><p>“怕什么，现在到处都在讨论这件事呢，马莱不也把他作为忠诚的代表而表彰吗，就算他听到也该开心吧。”波尔克嘲讽道。</p><p>“我倒是觉得，举报自己的父母和思念自己的父母，也未必矛盾。”皮克说。</p><p>“哈？哪有人会爱着自己的父母又亲手把他们送到乐园啊？”波尔克不解。</p><p>皮克想起她曾在人群中瞥见过吉克的父母，她对他们的印象并不太深，但记忆里吉克并不会像其他孩子一样飞奔着扑到父母怀中，笑着或者哭着说起自己的事情，他只是像遇见她的时候一样，露出羞怯又有些不知所措的神色，想要靠近，又害怕被推开。</p><p>“这个，教官让我送来。”某个傍晚，皮克帮教官分发冬季的装备，在小树林里找到吉克。</p><p>“是你啊，皮克，谢谢你特意跑来！真是的，这种东西你可以直接放在宿舍里嘛。”吉克坐在树上，看到她，轻巧地跳下来。</p><p>是啊，明明可以直接放在宿舍，或者托人转交，但她却花了半个钟头来找吉克。</p><p>“正好我没什么事。”皮克回答。</p><p>“辛苦你了，教官总是喜欢让你帮忙呢。”吉克接过她手里的包裹，微微笑了笑，“能和马莱人相处如此融洽的，就算在我们战士候补中也是很少见的啊。”</p><p>“如果你想的话，你也可以做到的。”皮克说。</p><p>“真不愧是皮克呢。”他笑起来，“谢谢你。”</p><p>新年假期前，吉克少有地来找她。</p><p>“喂，你和那家伙很熟吗？”波尔克问。</p><p>“熟吗……也没有很熟吧。”皮克想了想。</p><p>“可能你是唯一愿意和他讲话的人吧。”阿妮在旁边凉凉地说。</p><p>皮克轻轻笑了笑，跑下楼去。</p><p>“我明天就回去了。”吉克说，“你也是吧？”</p><p>“嗯。”皮克点点头，他要回到哪里去呢，那个残破的家吗。</p><p>“这个，算是新年礼物吧……谢谢你，一直挺照顾我的。”少年冻得有些发红的手拿出一只小猴子玩偶，他的眼睛里又流露出那种腼腆而羞怯的神色。</p><p>皮克仰起脸看着他，少年的身材变得更加高挑，艰苦的训练使他的轮廓更加分明，肌肉结实的身体也有了青年人的模样，但那头柔软的淡金色头发，仍为他的面容留下一丝柔软的俊美。</p><p>“谢谢……”可她并没有准备什么礼物。</p><p>“那，我先走了。”但没等她说出什么，他便转过身，在呼啸的寒风中紧了紧并不太厚的外套，独自向远方走去。</p><p>路灯亮起来的时候，有雪花纷纷飘落，皮克抱着那只猴子玩偶，在灯下站了好一会。那是一只并不太讨人喜欢的，大部分女孩不会觉得可爱的猴子，不够柔软的毛绒，略显粗糙的走线，不知道他从哪里弄来这样一只玩偶，这是一份令人意外的礼物。</p><p>在巨人继承之后，他们组成了新的战士队，吉克担任队长。那之后，她和吉克相处的时间陡然增多，但吉克却并没有再送过她什么礼物。不知道从什么时候开始，吉克开始叫她“皮克妹妹”，他也变得长袖善舞，成为马莱人器重的领袖，小孩子崇拜的战士长。</p><p>“为什么突然留起了胡子呀？”皮克曾经问过他。</p><p>“哎呀，想看起来成熟一点嘛。”吉克笑道，“不好看吗？”</p><p>“不，这倒不会。”只是这样的吉克，的确让她感到了一点陌生。</p><p>他变得很强了，人们称他为“惊异之子”，她是与他搭档最多的战友，看着他在战场上轻松地抛掷石块就能毁灭对方的军队，他巨大的身躯就像最坚实的堡垒，屹立不倒的胜利，也每一次，都将她护在身后。</p><p>“你实现了当初的理想吗？”俯瞰着烈火中被摧毁的城市，皮克问。</p><p>“那种事情，不重要吧，现在我们是马莱的战士，为了祖国获得胜利，就是我们全部的意义，不是吗？”吉克反问。</p><p>他一直都是忠诚的代名词，但皮克觉得，他的话语如今太过滴水不漏，以至于适得其反。</p><p>但吉克会背叛马莱吗？她有时候不愿去想这个问题。也曾想过，但答案是她的头脑也无法寻到的。吉克已经什么都没有了，他为什么要背叛马莱呢？凭他一个人，他又能做什么？</p><p>“皮克妹妹，你觉得，活着是很好的事情吗？”有一次他坐在车力巨人背上穿梭在月光下的密林中，忽然这样问。</p><p>“嗯？你是想我把你扔下去吗？”皮克说话间飞身一跃跳过湍急的河水，惹得吉克笑起来。</p><p>“别把我扔下去，刚才那样太吓人了。”他说，“我知道皮克妹妹是为了父亲才选择做战士的吧，你父亲……应该很爱你吧？”</p><p>“为什么突然说这话？”皮克问。</p><p>“啊，没什么……只是觉得，皮克妹妹这样可爱的女孩子，肯定是被家人宠爱着长大的吧？”吉克说着，话音又恢复到平时的调笑与从容。</p><p>“只是普通的家庭而已。”皮克回答。</p><p>“是吗……普通的家庭啊……”耳畔呼啸的风声让她听不清他的回答，只觉得那声音仿佛一阵轻轻的叹息，薄薄的烟云似的，倏忽消散了。</p><p>“皮克妹妹。”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“我想看月亮。”</p><p>“为什么突然提这种任性的要求？要是被发现就糟糕了。”皮克这样说着，还是敏捷地攀着大树，一跃而起，冲出树冠，皎洁如水的月光就哗啦一下洒了他们满头满脸，好像能飞入夜空一般，风在脚下，月在风中。</p><p>巨人的身躯在下一秒呼啸坠落，皮克娴熟地展开肢体，庞大的巨人稳稳地落回黑暗之中。</p><p>“啊，真是心脏都要跳出来了。”吉克拍着胸口说。</p><p>“是你要看的吧。”皮克回答，“怎么了，突然有这种雅兴？”</p><p>“没什么。”吉克笑了笑，“真不愧是皮克妹妹啊！”</p><p>　　</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>